À l'ombre de vos lèvres
by Etrangement
Summary: One-shot qui pourrait suivre la fan-fiction "un amour impossible". Uryu, jeune femme amoureuse, retrouve l'homme qu'elle aime et lui dévoile son amour pour ensuite partager la nuit avec ce dernier.


C'était une nuit sans lune, pendant l'époque victorienne, une douce princesse répondant au nom d'Uryu se retrouvait enfin avec l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, ce dernier n'était autre qu'un noble chevalier partit longtemps en guerre. Dès que ce dernier fut revenu, la princesse se hâta de lui dévoiler son amour, par peur de le perdre. La réaction du preux chevalier fut des plus jolie.

« Lysandre, voilà maintenant 60 longues journées que mes yeux ne se détachent de votre visage, de votre si beau visage portant le fardeau d'un courageux et lourd métier. Voilà maintenant 30 nuits que vous hantez mes moindres pensées, des plus tristes aux plus belles. Voilà maintenant 1 nuit que vous êtes rentré et que mon cœur a enfin repris un rythme normal. Je vous aime Lysandre, vous êtes l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur, celui pour qui, chaque matin je prends le plaisir de me lever.  
- Uryu, vos paroles me touchent au plus profond de mon être, vos paroles sont si douces qu'elles raisonnent continuellement en moi. Si vous saviez à quel point vos yeux me font sourire, ils pétillent agréablement dès que vous m'effleurez du regard, je ressens en moi comme une agréable douleur, bien que la douleur soit le plus souvent, un sentiment déplaisant. Si vous saviez que depuis longtemps mon cœur bat pour vous j'en regrette ma timidité amoureuse, cette même timidité qui m'empêchait de vous déclarer ma flamme plus tôt. Je vous aime plus fort que la lune aime les étoiles.  
- Oh Lysandre, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi belle réponse de votre part, je ne me doutais point de vos sentiments à mon égard, j'en suis flattée ! Je ne mérite pas vos douces paroles, je suis au fond, une femme laide, ma beauté extérieur cache la femme horrible que je suis en réalité...  
- Que dites-vous là très chère ? Croyez-vous être la seule à posséder des pensées négatives ? Voyez par vous même, je suis tout aussi horrible que vous, n'avez-vous pas remarqué que dès mon arrivé, j'ai haussé la voix sur un serviteur ?  
- Si, je n'ai pas manqué cette scène du regard, je m'en suis même interrogeais moi-même, pourquoi avez-vous donc haussé la voix ?  
- Eh bien, ce garde vous à honteusement dévisagé, cet acte ma déplu, d'où ce changement de personne.  
- Tout s'explique dès à présent ! Je me disais aussi que vous étiez quelqu'un d'un tempérament calme.  
- Peu importe ! Je rêvais de me trouver proche de vous depuis si longtemps.  
- Moi de même, j'en suis toute retournée, je ne peux vous cacher la couleur rougeâtre teintant mes joues.  
- N'en soyez pas honteuse, vous êtes radieuse.  
- Merci, vous êtes tout aussi radieux.  
- Dites-moi princesse.  
- Oui ?  
- Puis-je vous voler un baiser ?  
- Voler ? Non je ne crois pas mon cher, car si vous m'embrassiez dès à présent, vous ne seriez pas en train de me voler un baiser, mais juste de prendre celui que je vous offre. »

Lysandre sourit chaleureusement à la princesse et tout en l'empoigna doucement par les hanches, vint effleurer doucement ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Le parfum sucré de la princesse vint lui chatouiller les narines, jusqu'à l'emporté sur un petit nuage. Il se décida enfin à l'embrasser et celle-ci se hâta de répondre à cette douce étreinte amoureuse. La princesse se rapprocha doucement de son prince, jusqu'à sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, un énorme frisson lui parcourut l'ensemble du corps. Leur étreinte ne s'arrêtait guère, l'un comme l'autre continuaient un mouvement perpétuel le prince décida cesser l'étreinte et tout deux se mirent à haleter doucement. Puis il posa ses yeux dans ceux de la femme qu'il aimait. « Puis-je ? » Demanda ce dernier en posant ses mains sur les ficelles du corsait de son aimée. Celle-ci acquiesça doucement de la tête, jeune vierge qu'elle était, ce n'était autre que pour elle un moment aussi redouté qu'attendu. Le prince ne se fit pas prier et commença à enlever doucement les ficelles qui maintenaient le corsait de sa douce pour lui ôter ce dernier. La princesse, tout en déboutant la chemise de son prince, happa doucement les lèvres de ce dernier pour reprendre leur étreinte là où ils l'avaient cessée. Lysandre, tout en continuant doucement l'étreinte, ôta la robe de son aimée et laissa ses mains chaudes parcourir l'ensemble du corps de cette dernière, ce qui la fit frissonner de tout son être. Puis, il étendue doucement la princesse sur le lit, tout en ôta son pantalon, il lui bécota doucement le cou. Il se plaça ensuite au dessus de cette dernière, près à fusionner son corps amoureusement à celui de son aimée, il lui lança un dernier regard, les yeux de cette dernière étaient à la fois apeurés et amoureux, il l'embrassa alors doucement pour la rassurer et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais doux. »


End file.
